gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Gakuen Alice Relationships
Here is a list of relationships within Gakuen Alice. Canon Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyūga When Mikan and Natsume first meet, their first impression of each other was not very good, due to Natsume’s cold and perverted attitude and Mikan’s stubborn and naivety. Natsume went as far as to remove her underwear (skirt in the anime) to humiliate her, and often bullied her by calling her names. In turn, Mikan often insulted Natsume and refused to back down from a fight with him. However, it didn’t take Mikan long to suspect there was more to Natsume than meets the eye. She suspects Natsume is being abused by the academy due to his fragile health and, once this confirmed and he has been forced to do secret missions for the academy, Mikan develops a desire to help him overcome his problems and encourage him to bond with others. After Mikan saves Natsume from committing suicide to stop Reo and Z, this makes Natsume see her in a new light. Natsume never paid attention to girls because they either feared him or were infatuated with him for his looks, but with Mikan, she did neither and wanted to help him as much as possible. Due to being assigned as partners, they are able to be around each other more frequently and Natsume gradually begins to interact more with Mikan, which includes helping her with training her to control her Alice and listening to her problems. Mikan even states she tends to forget her problems when she talks, albeit arguing, with Natsume. Mikan is the only girl Natsume calls by first name. Natsume tends to get jealous when he sees another male acting too friendly with Mikan. They share their first kiss during the Christmas Ball after Mikan accidentally falls on Natsume and they share a “tooth kiss” and Mikan’s refusal to a it as a kiss prompts Natsume to kiss her in the lips. As Natsume’s behavior towards Mikan became more caring and protective, Mikan suspects Natsume has taken a romantic interest in her. Natsume later confirms to Ruka that he has fallen in love with Mikan and is willing to do anything to protect her. Ruka also credits Mikan for making Natsume smile and feel happiness for the first time in years. When Mikan learns about the Alice Stone Exchange tradition, in which the exchangers will become soulmates, Mikan decides to give her stone to Natsume not because of the tradition but because she hopes it will help him. In turn, Natsume secretly gives her his Alice Stone. When Luna arrives and flirts with Natsume, Mikan behaves jealously, although she later concludes Natsume is being forced to abide Luna to protect her and she vows to trust him no matter what. Mikan later feels the effects of the estrangement with Natsume and actually asks him to never leave her, which he promises. Natsume saves Mikan from Kuonji after confessing his love for Mikan for the first time, and he later admits his dream of running away with her, which she shares, and when Mikan finally realizes the extend of Natsume’s illness, she apologizes to him for failing to notice but he responds by hugging her and reaffirming his promise never leave her. Upon gaining the Telepathy Alice, Mikan is able to feel Natsume’s emotions, which are so powerful that she compares them to a scream and this makes her realize she has been in love with Natsume all along. However, after Mikan is moved to the Labyrinth Mansion by Kuonji, Natsume risks his health by searching for her during the winter nights. For Christmas, they are allowed to see each other, which they formally confess their feelings to each other, exchange Alice stones, and Natsume proposes to Mikan, who accepts. In the final battle against Kuonji, Natsume is mortally wounded and Mikan tries to save him by sacrificing her Alice but Natsume dies. Mikan is overcome with grief and spends several days crying until her memories are erased and she is expelled from the academy. Unbeknownst to her, Hotaru had sacrificed her existence to alternate Natsume’s fate, as she believes it is Mikan and Natsume’s destiny to be together. When Natsume recovers, he refuses to give up on Mikan and works hard to graduate early from the academy so he can search for her. Four years later, Natsume reunited with Mikan and helps her regain her memories, and they share a happy reunion. They rekindle their relationship and begin wearing matching engagement rings. After Mikan graduated from the academy, she and Natsume get married. Tsubasa Andō and Misaki Harada Tsubasa and Misaki met when they were 3-years-old and both had been enrolled in the academy. They became fast friends and are often seen with each other. Tsubasa takes delight in teasing Misaki and likes to brag to their friends that they are dating but Misaki retorts they are simply friends. Misaki tends to berate Tsubasa for his stupidity and take control over him, and Tsubasa says he tolerates it because he actually likes Misaki’s dominance. Their friends describe them as an “old married couple”. They hold great trust in each other, such as when Tsubasa was enrolled in the Dangerous Ability Class and went missing on a mission, Misaki, although despaired over his disappearance, believed Tsubasa would return. Megane later told Tsubasa that it was Misaki who was the most sad while he was missing. Tsubasa, while fighting against Kuonji and told the rebellious students would be punished, says the woman he loves is strong, referring to Misaki and acknowledging he is in love with her. Before the final battle against Kuonji, Tsubasa officially confesses to Misaki and she reciprocates, saying she thought they were a couple all along. Years later, they get married. Izumi Yukihara and Yuka Azumi Izumi and Yuka are Mikan’s parents. When they first met, Izumi was 22 and had been hired as a teacher at the academy whereas Yuka was 10 and became Izumi’s student. At first, they did not get along due to Izumi’s perverted attitude and Yuka’s stubbornness. However, when he stopped her from escaping from the academy, she broke down and confessed her desire to see her family again. Izumi comforted her and tended to her. From then onwards, they developed a better relationship, although they still argued. Yuka immediately began falling in love with Izumi but she kept this hidden. At age 15, when Izumi learned Kuonji was mistreating Yuka, he rescued her and helped shelter her. Yuka was able to genuinely smile and thanked him, which made Izumi realize he had feelings for Yuka, which he knew was wrong and chose to ignore them. At age 16, when Yuka received an unwanted marriage proposal from Kuonji, she rushed to Izumi and confessed her love to him. Based on the age difference and their status as teacher and student, Izumi rejected Yuka. However, Izumi was unable to restrain his feelings long and he confessed to Yuka. At first, she thought he was lying but he convinced her he was telling the truth and, after receiving the reluctant approval of Kazumi, they began a relationship. They shared one night together before Izumi was accidentally killed by Persona at the order of Kuonji. Yuka doesn’t find out until a few days later and, in her despair, she inserts Izumi and Persona’s Alice stones into Kuonji to shrink his body into that of a child’s and make him lose a significant portion of his powers in retaliation. Yuka’s later discovered she was pregnant with Izumi’s child and gave birth to Mikan, whom she abandoned to protect her from the academy. Throughout her life, Yuka remained in love with Izumi. When she died, she envisioned Izumi carrying her in bridal style and both wearing wedding attire. She was buried next to Izumi and her last name had been changed to ‘Yukihira’. Mikan later states she knows her parents are finally happy and at peace because they are together in death. Nobara Ibaragi and Persona Nobara and Persona first meet when Nobara is abandoned at the academy when she is 5-years-old. A teenaged Persona warns her not to touch him because his Alice will infect her but Nobara touches his hand and comments how warm it is, which left Persona deeply moved. Since then, Nobara has been the only person Persona has allowed to have physical contact with him. While everyone feared Persona and held contempt for him, Nobara treated him with kindness and accepted him despite his flaws. As a result, Persona shows her great affection and considers her special to him. However, when Nobara befriends Mikan, her relationship with Persona begins to change. Nobara’s newfound independence disturbed Persona and he tends to lash out at Nobara for doing anything he considers a betrayal. When Persona fought with Mikan and infected her, Nobara pleads withbhim to stop and an enraged Persona tried to infect her before Mikan stops him and he accidentally infects himself. Remarkably, Nobara comforts a traumatized Persona. Later, when Persona orders Nobara to stop Mikan and Natsume from escaping, she refuses and Persona calls her useless while hitting her with his mask. Nobara later fights Persona to save her friends and begs him to stop hurting her friends, as well as reminding him of Izumi and he needs to repent to Mikan. Persona repeatedly infects Nobara as he suffers a mental breakdown. Before both collapse, Nobara vows to protect Persona from Kuonji. Months later, Nobara remains hospitalized for her injuries and Persona feels deep remorse for his actions. He begins repenting for his crimes by offering to help Mikan escape from Kuonji and Nobara is the one who persuades Mikan to forgive Persona. However, Persona decides to secretly resign from the academy because he feels he can never be forgiven for his crimes and tenderly touches Nobara’s face before leaving, although she still feels the warmth of his touch when he wakes up. A couple of years pass, when Nobara and Persona reunite and start a new relationship. They later get married and have a daughter. Sumire Shoda and Kokoroyomi Sumire and Kokoroyomi meet when they were in kindergarten. At first, Kokoroyomi never smiled or laughed, and Sumire, frustrated with his aloofness, ordered him to smile more and act happy. Since then, Kokoroyomi always has a smiling face and acts carefree. They are assigned partners but Sumire acts like she is not interested in Kokoroyomi, who tends to irritate her with his insults. Sumire also insists she would rather be with Natsume and Ruka, whom she admires. However, she and Kokoroyomi are actually really close and will protect each other. Their first and only fight is when a Sumire bosses everyone around while rehearsing the graduation song for Yuna’s graduation and Kokoroyomi abruptly quit, though they later reconcile. When they enter in high school, Sumire and Kokoroyomi eventually acknowledge their feelings for each other and start dating. Quasi-Canon Luna Koizumi and Kuonji Luna first met Kuonji when she was 13-years-old. Kuonji treated her with kindness while everyone rejected her due to her Alice. Because of Kuonji’s status as a principal, his handsome appearance, and seemingly kind exterior, Luna immediately fell in love with him. Luna developed an obsession with Kuonji to the point she saw Yuka as a rival for Kuonji’s attention and severed her friendship with Yuka. Kuonji has Luna act as a spy for him, using her Alice to manipulate people into getting information against Yuka and other school officials. When Kuonji suffered from the effects of the Alice stones Yuka placed inside him, he persuaded Luna to work for him by lying to her than Yuka unreasonably attacked him. Luna goes on to become Kuonji’s top assasin, as Kuonji says Luna never fails her missions. Kuonji later has Luna impersonate as Mikan’s classmate to cause incidents that would prompt her to use her Stealing Alice. Luna then becomes jealous at Mikan for ‘stealing’ Kuonji’s attention from her. Even when faced with indications of Kuonji’s evil nature, Luna’s devotion to him unwavered. However, after Kuonji orders Goshima to kill Yuka, Luna was horrified that Kuonji was capable of such brutality. This gradually diminished her loyalty for him but she was still unwilling to leave him. When faced by Mikan, Luna finally realizes the truth: Kuonji never loved her and she had sacrificed everything she ever loved for him. Luna betrays Kuonji by stopping him from letting Mikan and Natsume die; she says she is disgusted by his lust for power and control but she still loves him, and she decides to redeem herself by ending Kuonji’s life. After Kuonji dies, Luna mourns him and vows to watch over his body until her own death. Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi Mikan met Ruka on her first day at the academy, as she was being bullied by Natsume. Although Ruka is Natsume’s best friend, Mikan immediately noticed Ruka was the polar opposite of Natsume. Ruka initially acted cold towards her due to Natsume’s initial dislike towards her but he quickly began to like her due to her friendly nature. Ruka later became one of the few people who first treated Mikan with kindness during her first few months in the academy. In turn, Mikan quickly developed a liking to Ruka and they became good friends. However, due to her cuteness and cheerful attitude, Ruka developed a crush on Mikan, which caused him to deeply blush in her presence and become incredibly shy. Mikan was oblivious to Ruka’s feelings, although she admits she likes him as a close friend. Ruka kisses Mikan in tthe cheek during the Christmas Ball, which surprises her. Ruka also realizes Natsume is in love with Mikan and the two have a friendly rivalry over who will win her affection. Ultimately, Ruka, upon learning the history of Mikan and Natsume’s parents, decides to let Mikan be with Natsume because he now knows Mikan loves Natsume and he believes the two are meant to be together. Ruka later confesses his love to Mikan but gives her his blessing for her to be with Natsume. Natsume gives Ruka the task to take care of Mikan in case he dies. Before Mikan leaves the academy, Ruka once again confesses to Mikan he loves her and wants her to forget Natsume if he is dead but Mikan, believing Natsume will return, doesn’t answer his confession but says she will see Ruka again one day. Four years later, when Mikan regains her memories, she and Ruka share a happy reunion and Ruka strongly hints he is still in love with Mikan but has fully accepted her relationship with Natsume. Mikan and Ruka remain good friends. Yuka Azumi and Anju L. Narumi Yuka and Narumi met when she was 13 and he was 10. Izumi had assigned them to be partners because Yuka could tolerate Narumi’s disrespectful attitude and use her Alice against him to make him obedient. At first, they did not get along due to Narumi frequently insulting her and Yuka didn’t hesitate to fight back against him. However, they gradually became closer due to spending time together, and both became protective of the other. Narumi eventually fell in love with Yuka but he was aware that she was in love with Izumi and chose to keep his feelings a secret. At age 13, Narumi became depressed due to not being able to express his feelings for Yuka and he resorted to drugs to ease his pain. When Yuka found out he was smoking and taking drugs, Narumi kisses her and tried to force himself on her before she smacked him away. He later apologized but Yuka preferred to forget the incident. Narumi also admitted he was in love with her but Yuka rejected him. Before Yuka escaped from the academy, she went to Narumi to tell him her intentions and asked him to stay in the academy and protect the students from Kuonji. Narumi tried to stop her but she left. Narumi decided to fulfill Yuka’s wish and stayed in the academy to become a teacher. More than ten years later, he meets Mikan and he immediately realizes she is Yuka’s daughter based on her resemblance to Yuka. Due to not being able to show his affection to Yuka before she left, Narumi showered Mikan with affection and admitted he loved Mikan more than anyone, leading some people to wonder if he was trying to project his feelings for Yuka onto Mikan. When Yuka returned to the academy to return the Alice stones she stole, she was cold while he cheerfully greeted her. Yuka refused to give up the Alice stones because she thought Narumi would follow her but he convinced her otherwise because he wanted to look out for her daughter. Almost two years later, Yuka returned to the academy again and teamed up with Narumi to help her get Mikan out of the academy and away from Kuonji. Narumi confessed to Yuka that he still loved her and kissed her. Although Yuka was confused why she allowed him to kiss her, she insisted she still saw Narumi as a friend. When Yuka died protecting Narumi from an explosion, Narumi was overcome with grief and shock, and he vowed to avenge her by deciding to assasinate Kuonji. However, after her funeral, Narumi declared he had finally decided to let go of his feelings for her and prayed she found peace. Yuka Azumi and Shiki Yuka met Shiki when she was 15, after Izumi informed Himemiya of Kuonji’s mistreatment of Yuka and Himemiya appointed Shiki as her guardian. Although yuka was a bit uncomfortable with Shiki’s cold and calm exterior, she quickly warmed up to him as he vowed to always protect her and proved that he truly cared about her. Shiki eventually fell in love with Yuka but, aware she wa sin love with Izumi, he chose not to tell her his feelings and would continue his role as her protector. After Yuka escaped from the academy, Shiki was assigned to find her and, when he did, they were recruited by the Z Organization, where they became partners. They worked together for more than ten years until Yuka’s death at the hands of Kuonji. Shiki, overcome with anger, agreed to a deal with Kuonji to save the students from Z. He fulfilled her long time dream of walking out the gates and he kissed her while declaring she was finally free. However, Shiki still decides to go along with a plot to assasinate Kuonji to get revenge for Yuka’s death.